


Our True Identities

by Mythgirl411



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella is mate to all the Cullens, F/F, F/M, Katherine Pierce sister, M/M, Multi, shared mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Katherine has a older sister and a twin sister who are loved deeply by the Mikaelsons. The siblings see these two girls as adopted sisters of theirs. But they haven't seen the two sisters in a while. What happens when they find the two girls with their mates/family? Can the overprotective Mikaelson siblings allow their "sisters" to remain or will they try to get them back? Let's see.





	Our True Identities

**Author's Note:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> So I'm gonna have Sara Bolger as Katherine's older sister Vasilissa Ana Petrova/Mikaelson/Cullen. She is the mate of Carlisle and Esme. She has brown and blond ombre style hair and blue green eyes. She's sassy, witty, serious, kind, gentle, and caring. She typically goes by Lissa or Ana. She is a high-school teacher. She has the ability to make vampires more human like, which includes fertility, and she has the same powers as Storm from X-men. Those powers are psionic ability to manipulate weather, control atmospheric pressure, temperature modification, ecological empathy, excellent marksman, flight, expert thief, and skilled in hand to hand combat. 
> 
> Then Sofia Carson plays Katherine's twin sister, Natassia Mila Petrova/Mikaelson/Cullen. She is the mate of Edward. She has black hair and brown eyes. She's sassy, temperamental, quick witted, stubborn, and hotheaded. She has the powers of telekinesis, telepathy, astral projection, electromagnetic manipulation, and flight. 
> 
> Bella is the mate to all the Cullens. 
> 
> I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning in the Cullen household as Lissa sees it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be short and from Vasilissa's pov. The next few chapter will be longer and switching point of views. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Vasilissa pov_  
I woke up to find the sun shining. I sat up and stretched. The warm sun touched my skin and danced across it. I smiled and went to the edge of the bed. Suddenly I was pulled back down by a arm. I squeaked then growled playfully.   
"Carlisle. Let me go." My male mate chuckled and pulled me closer.   
"Should I?"   
"Let me go now." I said letting my accent slip out. Carlisle smirked knowing he had got me to slip into my old self. I growled and pinned him down letting my vampire face out. He reached up and stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes and felt his touch. I pulled away and spoke.   
"We need to get up."   
"I think we can be late."  
"Carlisle. We really can't." He smirked and I glared at him.  
"You do know I'm older then you."   
"Technically."   
"Oh really? Technically." He chuckled. Esme came in and sighed.  
"You're going to be late Carlisle." I smirked and got up then sped to the closet to get dressed.   
"Thank you Esme." My female mate nodded her head.   
"Of course Lissa." Carlisle pouted slightly.   
"You two are so cruel sometimes." I laughed and Esme smiled. I went over and kissed him.  
"Up. Now. We have to go to work and also make sure some certain immortal teenagers actually behave themselves for once." Carlisle sighed knowing I was right. He got dressed and the three of us went down. Just another hectic morning and hectic day in the Cullen household. 

I went downstairs and saw the kids were all ready. Emmett smirked.  
"Morning mom. You and dad have fun."   
"Emmett." I said with a warning. Rose hit her mate on the back of his head. Alice skipped over to me.   
"Are you ready mom?" I nodded my head and smiled.   
"Let's go." We all got ready and left for school or our jobs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
